This Invention relates to gun rests, in particular to portable gun rests, with seats, that as a single unit can rotate three hundred and sixty degrees.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,149,900 to Buck (1992) discloses a firearm rest with seat, and has an extending arm and cradle to support a portion of a gun, and attached seat that can be pivoted horizontally, and can be folded and transported. However, the arm along with the gun cradle do not allow for a wide range of adjusting, and the seat can only move horizontally that is to and away from the extending arm and cradle. This limited motion does very little for shot placement if the target is moving.
Another method used comes from U.S. Pat. No. 5,688,024 to Arizpe-Gilmore (1997) which discloses a foldable gun rest with a seat and attached backrest that swivels as a single unit. The problem is the gun rest cradle and gun rest arm, in that they do not adjust up and down to accommodate for the user height and does not adjust in or out for the user for adequate shot placement needed in hunting for game or target shooting.
Howell, in U.S. Pat. No. 7,032,965B2 discloses a foldable gun rest with attached backrest and support arm that detaches for either a left or right handed shooter. All rotate as a single unit. The problem with this invention and several others are that they are too big! And bulky, and when they are too big and too bulky they allow for little portability.
In conclusion, in so far as I am aware, no portable gun rests to date, fully address all aspects of a portable gun rest, and those aspects being, stability, adjustability, size, and weight all of which comprise compact ability which makes for portability. The portable gun rest I am introducing will provide a stable gun rest that is adjustable, lightweight, and compact, all of which can easily be folded and carried around ones waist for transportability over any terrain. When set up, the gun rest will allow for an array of angles and height adjustments for shot placement, that can rotate, as a single unit with user, three hundred and sixty degree's.